Bumblebee's Trouble
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Bumblebee wakes not knowing who he is. And is trapped in a power play for the All Spark. (The bots and Cons are all human in this story)


I don't own Transformers just the Oc Jessica and I am borrowing Rebecca or Becks from TMI with permission from beccalovesbumblebee. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Blurry blue eyes blinked open and looked around slowly. The sounds of beeping reached the boy's sensitive ears. Slowly he moved his hand up to touch his face but it was stopped by a sharp pain. Bending his head to look down he sees IV tubes in his arm, following them he finds them hooked to bags that have a slow constant drip. A headache forms at the base of his skull making him relax back into the uncomfortable bed as he closes his eyes.

"I told you we have been monitoring him for some time and it is his choice when he wakes up sir." A female voice growls in irritation.

"You and the rest of these doctors are all useless!" A male voice yells as the sound of a door slamming makes him flinch.

A soft warm hand touches his cooler one making his eyes open. Looking to the side he finds a woman holding his hand. His face grows warm as the monitor for his heart picks up. She smiles at him as she moves her hand through her short pink hair. Golden brown eyes look at his blue ones as if she is finally seeing an old friend.

"Welcome back Bumblebee." She greets him with a strange name he doesn't remember. "I am Abby your doctor who has been looking over you for the past eight months." Abby says with a joy in her voice he can't understand.

"…" He tries to speak but nothing comes out as his calm turns to panic.

"It's okay Bee you see there might still be some swelling or a bit of scaring keeping you from talking." Abby tells him in a strong voice that relaxes his mind a bit. Though it is the button she has pressed that relaxes his body.

When she gets up he starts to worry about what is going to happen next. Abby comes back into the room followed by a man. He is tall with a muscular build that borders on intimidation. Though it only takes one look at his eyes to send someone running the other way. His hair is a hard platinum blond that is pulled back into a tail. He wears a dark grey suit with a silver and red tie.

"Oh my boy how do you feel? Ready to go home I am sure." He says coming right up next to him making his heart flutter in fear of this man and the heavy hand he puts around his wrist. Gripping it painfully tight as the heart monitor goes crazy.

The pink haired doctor frowns as she comes closer to the pair. "Sir I think you need to leave." She says glaring at him with a protectiveness that surprises them all which included her.

"I am sorry Doctor Abigail but you need to leave this room right now." The pink haired doctor turned around and frowned.

Wearing a white lab coat holding a case file was a medium height man with short red hair that looked styled. His face was pointed and his eyes were hard as he leered at her. Her face grew red with embarrassment. Turning to Bee she gave him a look that said she was sorry before she stormed out of the room.

"Now then I have noticed that all of his vitals are stable and after one night of observation he can go home." Bee didn't know why this made his heart flutter with fear but it did.

"You're the only helpful doctor I have met in this place Dr. Knock-out." The silver haired man said with an undertone that told Bee they knew each other.

"Why thank you Lord Megatron. And may I say thank you for all your donations." He purred a bit before he turned to go back to the door. "I will leave you two to talk." Knock-out said with a laugh.

The moment the doctor left Megatron turned on him with an evil glint in his eyes. He moved one of his large hands to Bee's throat. In a low dark voice he spoke. "If you don't want to lose more than your voice I suggest that you keep everything in that little mind of yours to yourself. Nod if you understand." Bee paled a bit as he looked at the large man whose grip around his throat tightened just a bit. Bumblebee nodded knowing nothing else he could do.

When morning arrived Bee was given new clothes and shoes he didn't recognize. After putting them on he noticed a theme of yellow and black. Even though he couldn't comment on it since he was unable to talk. Megatron had been distant since he came to pick him up. The moment his cell rang he seemed to return a bit.

"Hello." He said gruffly.

"Oh well Orin you can see him after the court date. Only if you win that is." He said hanging the device up. Turning he looked at Bee and smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"You're to sign this now Bumblebee." The small blond gulped a bit as he took the offered pen. "Write your name next to the X." Megatron ordered as he handed him the paper.

After Bee signed it Megatron took and pocketed the thing. Both of them then left his hospital room. The feeling of foreboding came after he had been checked out of the hospital. Moving outside Bee felt his eyes water at the strong sunlight. When he could clearly see again Megatron had already gotten into the back of a car.

The inside was dark and smelled of leather and smoke. "To the lawyer's office Sound Wave and make it fast." He ordered lightly.

Bee watched as the buildings turned into rolling green. Making him wonder what happened and how much information he was missing. Who was Orion and how was he going to survive this whole thing. He clearly held some sort of power that Megatron took no caution in hiding from him.

Finally the trees broke to show a small town that had a charm to it. Making a bit of memory come back to him.

A girl walked with him down the small side walk holding an ice cream cone in one hand. In the other she held on to his as they came to a crossing.

"We have to look both ways Bee. I will look left you look right." She said after taking a lick of the frozen pink colored treat.

"Alright Becks..." He answered happily.

The memory stopped as Megatron growled for him to get out of the car. Bee looked around at the simple office that blended in with the flower shop and small craft store. He followed the larger man into the office. The smell of black coffee and paper hit him hard as they continued inside. All the way to a door that held the name Star Scream on it.

A man with slick back black hair and shady eyes greeted them to come in and sit down. He wore a silver grey suit with a red striped tie. And that is when Bee noticed the pin that held the tie. The doctor called Knock-out, Star Scream and even Megatron all wore the same pin.

"You're looking well Lord Megatron. I see that the vacation you took wasn't a waste after all." The beady eye lawyer said bridging his hand together.

"Stuff it Star Scream." Megatron said in a bored tone as he took out the paper Bee signed earlier.

"Oh good he signed it. And without threat I hope though I have no problem if he did." Star Scream said with a false happiness to his voice.

"I asked him to sign it he did now tell me what my little brother Orion Pax has been saying." Megatron ordered.

"Well I know that doctor Abigail is really Arcee a privet investigator for Orion's lawyer Cliff Jumper. And that they have been trying to prove that it was you that hurt the little lord. After he found out about you know." Megatron nodded knowing it was better not to speak directly of it.

"We have to be going Jessica is waiting for us at home." Megatron said getting up out of his chair.

"Oh how is your daughter?" Screamer asked making him glare at the seedy lawyer.

"Well and you know it would be well advised to stay away from her." He said calling the man a pedo in not so many words.

Bee watched as a large building came out of nowhere. It seemed to have grown right out of the land itself. The manor was old over three hundred years and had been restored and remodeled over twenty years ago. The blond sat back into the leather as the smell of smoke surrounded him. Megatron had lit a pipe and was puffing on it. He looked relaxed more than he had all day long only making Bee that much more on edge. The question of what was waiting for him in this new place scared him.

"This is Nemesis manor and my home that had been given to me by my father." Megatron shared with a light voice. "He adopted two other boys after my mother passed Orion Pax and my cousin Omega Supreme. We all got along well you know famously even going out and partying together. But that all changed when we started fighting over a girl Elita One was her name. Orion Pax was the one to steal her heart.

But I was the one who stole her body. In the end after she had both Rebecca and Jessica she killed herself. While your father and my cousin had taken to this pretty young woman who had a weak body. She died giving birth to you Bumblebee. I don't think Omega ever told you that before. Well when father died he left us boys something each. I was given this manor that he had been restOriong. Orion was given all of his wealth he had. And finally Omega was given the All Spark. It's rare gem stone that had never been categorized or appraised by scientists.

Now you're wondering why I am telling you all this. I know you are I can see it in your eyes. I am sharing this with you because I feel you should know what Orion is after." All of this had left Bee with a heavy heart to know that he had no mother or father.

The large wooden doors opened to show a girl standing on the staircase right there in the center hall. Her hair was platinum blond like Megatron's but were his was a harsh silver her hair was light. She smiled at them as she finished coming down the stairs. Her simple cream colored dress danced around her knees as her low heels clacked on the stone floor.

"Welcome home father and it is nice to see you well again Bee." She said first hugging Megatron before touching Bee's hand.

"Jessica showed Bee up to his room I have work to do." He said in a harsh voice that had Bee flinching.

"Alright father we will see you at dinner don't forget seven sharp or no desert." This had the man laughing as he walked to the left.

The girl turned back to him giving him a smile that made him blush a bit. Her aura seemed to give off a relaxing vibe that was the total opposite of her father's. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him up the stairs. She turned to the right and led him to the third door on the right. Opening it Jess tossed her hands to the side as she showed it off.

"Well how do you like your new room?" She had a hopeful sound in her voice. "I decorated it myself from photos of your old room." Jess said with nervousness coating her voice.

Bee smiled as he tried to thank her for all she did to try and make him a home. In this big cold old house that felt evil in a way. "You can't speak can you?" Bee frowned as he looked down at his yellow and black sneakers.

Jess was frowning till she pulled out a cell from her pocket. "This is my old one but you can use it to send me texts. It only has my father's number and my new number. It is embarrassing but I have a habit of losing my phone so I keep two." She said with a blush.

Bee opened the texted screen. 'Thank you Jess...' He said showing her the screen.

"Well I will leave you to get settled into your new room. Just text me when you're feeling up to a tour of the old place. And if you don't I will come get you before seven so we can have dinner." Jess said cheerfully before she left him standing in the doorway to his new room.

Jess stepped into her father's study with a devious looking smile on her face. Megatron noticed this and smiled back knowing that she had good news for him.

"How did it go with Bumblebee?" He asked her wanting to know.

"Splendid father I don't think he noticed a thing, besides unlike Becks. I have much better skills when in deception. "Jess said sitting down in one of the arm chairs.

"So tell me this how is she doing today?" He asked knowing she knew what he spoke of.

"Better but I think she sensed you were coming home today." Jess said shrugging.

Megatron sat back in his chair and sighed as he put his hands over his eyes. He rubbed his face for a moment then stopped as he sat back up in his chair. To Jess he looked tired and worn but others would have just scoffed as they said he was just as scary any which way. He was about to say something when her phone made a noise.

Taking it out Jess looked at it and smiled. "Well got to run father Bee calls." She laughed at the little joke she had made. Noticing her father had joined in as she shut the door behind her.

Bee had looked around the room noticing that everything held the yellow and black theme. His bed was a king and covered with a deep yellow comforter that had black pin stripes. The black curtains had been pulled back showing off yellow shears. He was happy to see that the walls were white and the floor hard wood covered in a white rug. A desk that held a laptop was also the same color as his floor.

Sitting at the desk he opened the laptop and frowned at the password box. He tried a few things that turned out not to be the password. 'Becks' Bee finally typed in and wanted to laugh when it worked. The thing loaded till a background of him and Becks popped up on screen. They were both smiling and holding hands, her light brown almost brown hair was done up in a curl. She wore a light blue dress and her blue eyes were looking at him. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket over a plain yellow shirt.

Closing the lid he walked away from the thing to take out the cell Jess gave him. 'I am ready for that tour.' He texted her as he went to stand outside his room.

He didn't have to wait long as Jess came into view. She looked happy about something so he asked her about it. 'What has you so happy about?'

Jess looked down at her cell and let out a chime of laughter. "I found out that Break-down is making his famous raspberry tarts and homemade cream to top them." She said with a visibly watering mouth. "Enough of that…" She said wiping the drool away. "Let us begin the tour."

The tour wasn't even half way through when she stopped them. Looking down at her cell she cursed at it. "Bee we are going to have to make a run for it."

And this is how Bee found himself racing through the halls of Nemesis manor. Following a girl that might have been younger than him. All for a mouthwatering treat he wasn't even sure he would like. She stopped so suddenly that he ran into her back.

"Sorry the door won't open." Jess said confused by this turn of events.

Slowly the door open and Megatron was grinning. "You're a minute late so no desert for either of you." Jess looked at him with wide eyes.

"What! But that was only for you father." Megatron looked at his daughter for a long moment.

"That's my girl." Bee didn't understand why the most intimidating being he ever met was giving a playful rub to the most calming presence he had ever met.

Dinner was simple made up of a salad, soup, a plate with chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and for desert they had Break-down's raspberry tarts with homemade cream. Full and a bit sick Bee gave a silent yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Jess.

"Come on Bee I will take you to your room." She said with a slight yawn herself.

The two made their way slowly up the stairs. Jess was too stuffed to do much talking so they moved in silence. After 'Good night sleep tight.' From Jess before Bee made his way into his room where he went to the desk that held his laptop. He opened the lid typing in the password to open it.

He looked at the folders till he reached one marked A-Bot and D-Con on it. Bee tried to open it but it wasn't working since it required a password as well. Too tired to figure it out after Becks didn't work. Bee shut the computer down and got ready for bed. As he went through the dresser that was a part of the wall he found pajamas that would work for the night.

Becks' was online looking at an alert that someone had accessed Bumblebee's laptop. Frowning she also noticed that someone had also tried opening the A and D files. Walking down stairs in her pajama pants and tank top she reached Orion who was still at his desk. He looked up from his paperwork to look at her.

"Yes Rebecca?" He asked sounding tired.

"Father someone has tried to accesses the A and D files on Bee's computer." She said sound hopeful in a way.

"Rebecca I was meaning to tell you earlier that Bee is awake." The sadness washed off her face. "But Bee has chosen to go home with Megatron for reasons unknown." This had her looking perplexed.

"What does that mean Orion Pax?" She nearly growled at him.

"It means that Bee is unable to talk. Arcee was unable to get any information out of him. And there is also the problem of this." He held up a paper with Bee's signature on it.

"What is all this mumbo jumbo?" Becks asked not getting much of what it said.

"This states that Bee wishes to remain in Megatron's custody." This had tears in running down Becks face.

"But once the All Spark goes to Bee for good Megatron will kill him Orion!" Becks yelled out as she began to pace the floor.

Bee gave a silent yawn as he stretched in the early morning sunshine. Rolling out of bed he moved around a bit trying to wake up. Once he felt limber he moved to the closet where he found sets of outfits hanging and shoes under them. Pulling one out Bee went to the dresser and found boxers and a tank top. Looking at the only door he hadn't opened the other day Bee seen that it was his own personal bathroom.

Finished with his shower and completely dressed he picked up the cell off the nightstand. He found that Jess had texted him already.

'Good morning Bee when you're ready for breakfast just texted me.' Bee smiled feeling better knowing that he wouldn't be completely alone in this place today.

'I am ready.' Bee had texted back.

Jess was lounging in her father's study waiting for him to give her an answer. She was picking at a piece of lint on her school skirt irritated with the fact that he was ignOriong the issue at hand.

"Will you just tell me weather I can bring him along or not?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine you may take him along but keep him away from your sister." He said tossing down his pen.

She smiled having gotten her way as she took out her cell and seen that it was from Bee.

'I am ready.' Jess huffed as she looked up from the screen to see that her father was standing over her.

The frown slowly left her face as he placed his hand around her neck. Megatron lifted her up to his eye level while she dug at his hand trying to prey it away. The heavy scent of cologne was strong as she gave him a pleading look.

"You have been out of line for a while now Jessica. I gave into a few of your whims but that is over as of right now. Have I made myself understood?" He said making her feel ice forming in her in the pit of her stomach.

"I…yes…" She managed to get out before he finally let her go. Jess looked up at Megatron from the floor as she rubbed her neck.

Leaving the room she was in a more somber mood. As Jess made her way up to Bee's room she found it harder to be in a more cheerful mood. When she reached Bee's room she had a smile on her face as she knocked on the door. He opened it and she was amazed that the boy had cleaned up so nicely. His now long blond hair was washed and combed back out of his face and he was wearing one of the few outfits the school board allowed.

"Let's go eat." Jess said with spunk she didn't feel at the moment.

Bee looked at Jess questionably as she kept staring then look away when she found she had been caught. Her cell buzzed making her look down as she pulled it from her belt. Opening it she smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Bee it's just that I know you got out of the hospital only yesterday. But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to school today." Bee smiled at the suggestion of leaving the Nemesis manor even for a few hours.

'Yea that sounds great. Do I need to change?' He asked noticing what she was wearing.

"No you don't need to change. Well the car is ready do you want to head out now?" She asked noticing the fact that he hadn't finished all of his pancakes.

'Yes now is good I am finished eating.' He said pushing the plate away to prove it.

Bee didn't like Sound Wave at all as he got into the back of the car. The man was too quiet for his liking and seemed to like wearing sunglasses that covered his face. Jess didn't seem to notice this as she hummed to herself. When the car arrived at the school Bee wasn't expecting what he seen.

Becks didn't need anything to alert her that Bee had come to school. Since every female hormone was talking about him showing up right out of the blue coming to school with Jess. Rolling her blue eyes she moved on down the hall trying to find Bee who had a locker close by. She spotted the pair walking away from her and went to catch up to them. She was stopped by the bell giving a final warning to head to class. Or risk getting a tarty and a detention which wouldn't help her get closer to Bee.

"Now class we are going to talk about…" Becks had zoned out only copying what was written out of pure habit.

"Good morning class I see all of you are wide awake! Now let's being shall we…" Even her favorite teacher couldn't pull her from the thought of being so close to seeing Bee again.

"Alright text books out!" He hated teacher said making her slightly glare at him as she finger the page he was about to announce.

Becks' was happy to get a break in study hall where she tried to text Bee but got no response from him at all. She fell asleep with her head in her hands and dreamed of the moment they met.

Her small blue eyes looked up at Orion Pax her father for the first time. She tried to give him a big smile but he didn't look happy at all to know that she was his child. A big hand suddenly rested on her shoulder making her look up at the man known as Omega Supreme. His hair was done up military style and he wore a nice suite that made him seem more friendly.

"Hello again Rebecca I see your doing well. Why not take young Bumblebee here and show him around." He said before glaring at Megatron who had brought her to the park.

She noticed a small unruly mess of sunshine blond locks and a pair of eyes so blue she thought they were pools of water at first. Shyly she moved over to him and held out her hand as she introduces herself.

"Hello Bumblebee I am Rebecca but I like Becks better." She said blushing slightly as he just kept staring at her.

"Just call me Bee, Becks." He said taking her hand in his with a bright smile on his face. "I got ice cream money." He said hoping she might show him where the ice cream place was.

"Come on!" She said excitedly as she kept ahold of his hand and dragged him off down the sidewalk.

Becks woke with a smile on her face as the bell range signally that it was finally time for lunch. And she knew that Jess had lunch at the same as her. Pulling her hair back she got ready for a fight. Not putting past the possible hair pulling either. Quickly she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the class room.

Bee looked at Jess who seemed to be looking over her shoulder. He also noticed that a bruise had been starting to show in the shape of a hand print. Jess also seemed not to mind the bruise as she looked up at the sky. She had asked if he wouldn't mind eating outside in the quad since it was such a nice day. Taking out the cell she gave him he texted her.

'Are you alright Jess?' She read the message and tears started to fall. She shook her head as she tried to keep them from falling.

Bee touches her shoulder with sympathy knowing that the problem had to do with her father. And with the color of the bruise he could only guess that it happened before he had come down for breakfast. He decided to pull her into a hug seeing that she needed one.

"Bee is that you?" Becks called out and Jess frowned as the thought of something more than just a bruised neck would be waiting for her at home if the two met.

Thinking fast she pushed Bee to the ground and was happy that he wasn't at full strength. Or the move wouldn't have worked as she kept her face mere inches from his. Their breath mingled for a moment as the feeling of someone staring burned in the back of Jess' skull.

"Dame it Jess!" Becks said before she turned and left the two of them.

"Sorry Bee I uh never mind." Jess said with a blush as she stood up off the ground. Bee was confused as to why Jess had begun to act so strangely.

Becks was in the gym punching at some matts as she held back the scream that threatened to come from deep within her. A hand touched her shoulder which she grabbed and managed to turn the arm around to their back. She noticed her mistake as Jack cried out in pain as he pleaded to let her go.

"Owe remind me never to sneak up on you in a dark ally. What has you so angry Becks?" Jack asked while rubbing his sore arm.

"Nothing has me angry Jack okay I am fine!" Becks snapped but stopped as tears started to fall down her face. "It's Bumblebee." She sniffed as Jack pulled her into a quick hug. He patted her back until she was calm enough to make sense.

"Now that you got that out tell me what happened with Bee?" He asked having heard rumors about Bee coming to school.

"Well I saw Bee kissing Jess." Jack raised an eyebrow to this.

"But I thought they were cousins or something." He said knowing the story with Becks well enough.

"They are but with Megatron pulling the strings behind her you never know what Jess is capable of until she does it." Becks said glowering at her sister's loyalty to the man that killed their mother.

"Well what if she made it look like she and Bee were kissing? Oh that reminds me I heard from Miko that Jess has been talking for Bee. Jess told the teacher that he lost the ability to speak." Jack said as the bell began to ring. "Can be late see you after school?" He called as he turned and ran out of the gym.

Becks wanted to believe what Jack had said since Jess was good a deception. She had an idea and went to catch Jack before he got to class.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he was pulled back by his shirt collar.

"Jack you have to get this cell to Bee somehow." Beck ordered the older boy. Jack felt the cool plastic and nodded as he felt Becks leave for her own class.

Jack had been watching Bee and felt relief when the boy decided that he had to go to the bathroom. He followed him in and found Bee just looking at himself in the mirror. Bee turned when Jack called out to him.

"Hey Bee it is good to see you feeling better we were really worried about you." Jack said picking his hand up and shaking it with the cell in hand. "There are some who would like to hear from you." Jack said winking as Bee's cell buzzed.

The blond looked down at the thing and found that Jess wanted to know what was taking him so long.

'I am on my way back now.' He texted back and when he looked back up the black haired boy was gone. The only evidence he was real was the new blue cell he was holding that had a strange symbol on it.

Orion looked at his daughter and couldn't believe what she had just done. "He could be turned Rebecca!" He said getting a little excited.

"He isn't the boy doesn't even act at all like he once did. This Bee doesn't remember what happened with Megatron!" She growled back at him.

Both father and daughter were sitting across from each other in Orion's study. Becks had changed from her uniform into a simple pair of army green pants and a black short sleeve shirt. Her blond hair curled in the tail she had left in after the incident. Her chest rose in fell heavily as she readied herself to defend her action.

"Do you know what they could do with that cell if they found out about? Did you even think before you acted? Why was it so important that you had to give him 'that' cell?" He asked in such a way Becks knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I wanted to know if Bee and Jess kissed." She said trying to look innocent but wasn't pulling it off too well as Orion let his head hit his desk.

"You gave him a key piece of evidence over a kiss that might not have even happened." Orion sat up and was quiet too quiet in Becks opinion. "Your grounded go to your room and I don't want to hear anything about you trying to contact Bee." Orion said pointing to the door and Becks stormed out.

'Bee is in trouble and Orion is only worried about whether the All Spark falls into Megatron's hands or not! Well he can concentrate on that because I am going to save my Bumblebee from Jess' clutches.' Becks thought determined not to fall prey to a deceptive mind trick that would leave her weak.

Pulling out her everyday cell that everyone had the number to she started to dial in a number. She sent a text to him.

'Bumblebee it is Becks can we talk in person?'

Bee looked down at his newest cell and just stared at the Becks name for the longest time.

'Yes but where?'

Becks smiled at the reply.

'The old tree house is probably the safest place.'

This had Bee scratching his head.

'Where is that?' He had trouble remembering and this place he was staying at left the looking around undesirable.

'I will come to you.' Becks didn't want to go to the Nemesis manor but it was a risk she was willing to take.

Jess looked up at her father who was frowning at her. She shivered a bit in fear as he touched her shoulder with a tight grip. The frown from Megatron's face fell as he gave her a smile that reminded her of an ogre looking at dinner. His platinum blond hair was slicked back making him look even more like an evil figure.

"To think Jessica you will bring me the last piece for my machine. Now go and check on her you know how she gets when she see me." He ordered his daughter.

Jess happily left Megatron's study and found that Sound Wave was following her. She looked up at the silent man that on rare occasion only talked to her father. Jess never told anyone about it since it would get back to her father but she had a crush on the silent man. Turning back to look at where she was going Jess felt her face heat up.

The basement had been encoded by Sound Wave and that meant only her father and himself could open the door. Jess waited silently as Sound Wave went through the trouble of opening the door. The sound of the door unlocking reached both of their ears. Stepping back Sound Wave allowed her to go first since the last and only time he went first got him his head cracked in.

The stair well was dark but it didn't slow Jess' descendent at all as she had taken these steps almost every day. She stopped momentarily as she spotted the light and waited as the next door opened up. To see a clean floor that had nothing on it as she entered while calling out.

"Blackarachnia you awake? Can Sound Wave and I enter?" She called out.

"My darling child you don't have to call me that I much prefer Mommy." A thin woman dressed in a lab coat said.

Her mass of black hair was pulled back in a bun as a few strands escaped to frame her face. Her eyes were big and round as she held an object in her hand. She noticed Sound Wave and a dark look crossed her face as she tossed the object at his head. Jess looked behind her and was happy to see he had caught it.

"You stay away from my baby!" She yelled at him with a wild look in her eyes.

"Mommy its' okay he was just going so we can spend time together." Sound Wave bowed his head to the command and left the room. Blackarachnia smiled happily as she moved over to her daughter and wound her arms tightly around the girl's throat.

"I am so happy you called me Mommy, my cute little baby. That I am going to give you a treat." She said pushing Jess along the open room that had a few tables fill with parts on top.

There were a few machines lying around but she walked passed all of them. Jess started to feel funny as her mother kept pushing her further into her rooms she lived in. The hall was darkly lit by dark lights. To show the spiders inside of a tank embedded into the wall. Jess always hated to go down this hall since it always made her skin crawl.

"Just wait right there okay my sweet little child." She purred running her fingers through Jess' platinum blond locks.

The thin frail looking woman disappeared into a room for what felt like an hour. At one point she thought that Blackarachnia had forgotten about her. As the sounds of scratching and growling met her ears till finally Jess watched as she came out.

"This is for my darling baby only you no one else. Do you understand?" Jess hated when she talked like this because the after effects ended with the woman trying to kill her.

"Yes Mommy I understand I won't let anyone have it." The messy black blob bounced happily as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Good girl now go on and put that up and after go play outside you look like you need more sunshine dear." Jess nodded with a smiled then turned and made a break for it.

Rebecca looked at Bumblebee and smiled as she touched his face. He smiled back at her feeling like something that was missing from him was back. Bee pulled her into a hug taking in her scent and knowing this was the love of his life. The girl that had stolen his heart the moment she spoke to him.

"…" Bee tried to speak but nothing came out. "Uh…Ah…" He made a noise and then cried out in pain clutching at his throat as he fell to the floor.

"Bumblebee…" Becks cried as she knelt beside him on the ground.

For a long moment they just stayed that way just taking in one another's presence. When he had finally recovered he moved to get a better look at her. She noticed that he had such sadness in his eyes that made the last year of trouble disappear. Becks put her hands on either side of his face making him look at her completely.

"Bee we have known one another too long to give up on what we have. And even though I may never hear you voice again I love you. And I love you even more for it." She said it with such a tender passion that it broke his heart.

Becks liked to talk but for the moment that was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Crashing her lips on his, she could feel him melt under her. She took it and pushed his feather light body to the floor. Pinning him there as she ran her hands up under his shirt. Breaking the kiss as they both took in greedy breaths of air.

Becks smiled a bit at the feel of Bee's hands on the backs of her thighs. She pushed up his shirt just enough to get an eyeful of his tight flat stomach. Dipping her head down she ran a trail of butterfly kisses up his stomach till she reached one of his nipples and took it into her mouth. Her hand played with the other perk peek making him jerk his hips up. Liking the feel of the friction she started to grind her hips against his.

Noises came from his throat as a knock came at the door. "Bee may I come in?" Jess called from the other side of the door.

'Dame her one of these days I am going to kill her for this!' Becks thought as she quickly got up off of Bee. So she slipped inside of the bathroom with a red face at having almost been caught. Becks heard the door open and close shut.

Jess looked at Bee with a knowing look that said she knew something was up. Walking over to the boy who was sitting on the bed she got a closer look at his fidgeting. She giggled a bit as she grew closer to him.

"You know Bee at one time I wouldn't have even thought to have tried this." Jess said climbing onto either side of his lap.

Bee blushed as he kept his hands covering the problem at the moment. But it was hard with Jess sitting on his hands and rubbing up against him. She laughed and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Becks, is here isn't she?" Bee looked at her with wide eyes. "Mmh…That's what I thought." She said getting off of him and walked over to the bathroom door.

Jess threw up her hands blocking the fist that came at her face. Becks growled in anger as she tackled her sister to the ground. This move effectively knocked the air out of Jess' lungs. Bee stopped Becks before she could kill her sister.

"Let go Bee I have to finish her off now!" She cried out in anger.

Jess came too and looked around wondering what had hit her. Trying to lift her hand to check her stomach she realized that her hands and feet were bound. Her eyes looked around till she caught sight of the perpetrator. Finishing what had been started before the couple had been interrupted.

"Ugh you know that is not something I wanted to see when I first wake up after being knocked. Becks you bitch that was a cheap shot!" Jess called out to them.

"You're really bitch sometimes you know that Jessica! To think you would really try to take my boyfriend away from me." Becks said walking over in the nude to her sister and punching her in the face.

"Ha-ha that is a barrel of laughs you know that sister. Because his boney butt isn't my type at all besides I hate you sunny blonds and you happy up beat attitudes!" This had the pair raising their eyebrows to this.

"Jess you know there is another way. You could switch sides and help us stop Megatron." Becks said trying to get through to her sister.

"You don't understand I can't leave his side." Jess looked down as she talked. Trying to keep the truth sealed away from her sister.

"What don't I understand?" She hissed slapping her across the face.

"That one tickled now this on my neck really hurts." Jess moved her head to the side to show her neck off.

Becks and Bee both looked at the nasty purple bruise that had formed around her neck in the shape of a hand print. Blue eyes began to fill with tears but Becks stuck to her anger instead. Not wanting to show her feelings in front of the enemy just in case they tried to use them against her.

"Please Jess just think about it okay." She said in a softer tone that had Jess raising her brow.

"Fine I won't tell father you were here. Now untie me." She ordered them.

Jess sat in her bedroom still feeling the effects of visiting her mother which always left her on edge. She took out the present she had gotten and frowned at the strange design. The shape led her to putting it on her wrist. It closed around her slim wrist perfectly and then there was a sound like it locked. She tried to pull the fat silver band off of her arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah…ha…ah…" She breathed heavily as a sharp pain stung the area right under her palm.

As her vision grew blurry she noticed that her father had come into her room with messy black mop of hair behind him. 'Dame it they tricked me!' Jess thought as she fell into a state of blackness.

"It took her a while to put it on." Megatron remarked.

"What does it matter you got what you wanted now you have to give me what I want." Arachnid hissed as she held up the key. "And just remember I can destroy it if you don't come through." She said pulling the key away from Megatron and made a tisking noise.

It had been a week since that night and Becks was worried as she had gotten updates from Bee on odd occasions. All of them were bad, containing many of the same things about how Jess was acting like a soulless puppet.

Today was the court date and something told her they were going to lose today. And Becks was right as she sat in the large room that smelled of a mix between coffee, wood polish, perfume, and cologne. Megatron had a gloating aura about his persons as he made his way out of the court room with both Bee' who looked scared and Jess who didn't look like she was all there. The only thing that she noticed different was the bracelet on her arm. And though they weren't close sisters she knew that Jess hated wearing them.

Slipping away from Orion side Becks made to follow the trio. Looking around the parking lot she found that there was a door open. She walked up to it and frowned as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Why not come along and see what I am going to do first hand Rebecca?" Megatron questioned as he pushed her into the car.

Becks frowned as she was pushed further into the car. "The bank and make it quick Sound Wave." Megatron ordered and the silent driver took off without a word.

It was a short trip to the bank and in that time no one spoke well that is Becks had nothing to say to Megatron at the moment. The other two were stuck in their own worlds that left Becks to look out the window.

Cybertronian First bank was a strange build it was also the first and last of its kind. The inside was made up in marble and looked more like a mausoleum then a bank. It held a musty scent that made Becks crinkle her nose in disgust as Megatron led her inside. Bee was in the lead and walked at a slow uncertain pace. Jess trailed behind everyone not even looking up from the floor as she followed.

The teller greeted them good afternoon. "And how may I help you young man?" She asked blinking with a glassy look in her eyes that said she rather be anywhere but there.

Bee slipped the teller a paper and the glassy look was erased from her face. It didn't get past a fat old man in a black suit. That wore a comb over and had on a pair of tiny spectacles that made his face look even rounder. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to the woman and took the slip of paper from her grasp.

"Well Mister Bumblebee it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Mr. Winterworth the manager; I will take you to your box." The fat man said coming around to the front.

The group followed the round man to a hallway that was unlit. Finally after a moment there was red light and Mr. Winterworth stopped. He pulled a key card from his vest pocket. Sliding it through a slot the light turned green. The sound of a lock uncompressing could be heard as a bright light hit them blinding them momentarily.

"All of you may wait here. Now if you will follow me Mister Bumblebee." The bank manager said making Megatron frown.

Becks began to sweat a bit as Bee finally came out carrying a small ball of cloth in his hands. The grip on her shoulder became painful as the man held out his hand. "Give it to me and you may go." He said making Bee flinch as Megatron squeezed on Becks' shoulder making her cry out.

She noticed the look in Bee's eyes and shook her head knowing that is what Megatron wanted. Bee handed the object over to him and he laughed in triumph as he called Jess over to his side. The small platinum blond girl walked like she was underwater…slow. When she finally reached his side she held up the hand that held the silver band.

Megatron touch the cool smooth surface and smiled as it opened up. Without releasing Becks from his hold he placed the jewel into the opening. All of them except Jess watched in wonder as the gem took on the shape of the setting it was placed into.

"Now then I am finally in control!" He said diabolically.

Becks growled as she was pushed back out to the car. Except that Megatron didn't push her to the car they arrived at when they got to the bank. She started to struggle like a fish caught on a line.

"Where are you taking me?" She said with a strange calm with the knowledge that she wouldn't die without a fight.

"I am reuniting you with your mother." He said in such a way that a pit of dread started to churn in her stomach.

He stopped next to a sleek black car with tinted windows. The passenger side window rolled down. Inside Becks could clearly see a woman with straight black hair the ends curled in a bouncy way. As her dark blue eyes held a crazy look in them which Becks didn't like at all.

"I have kept up my side of the deal give me the key Blackarachnia." Becks didn't know who this was and didn't want anything to do with her.

A pale thin hand took out a small object Becks took to be the key. A key to what she didn't know but felt she needed to take it. That was ended the moment it crossed her mind as she suddenly felt her body get heavy. The passenger door was opened and she was set inside as the window was rolled up.

The feel of a car in motion is what Becks felt as she became more aware of her surroundings. Turning her head she looked away from the trees that moved by too fast making her head spin a bit. Becks took in the woman that wore a simple dark blue sweater and black slacks. Her blue eyes went wide as she took in the profile of the face.

"Mom is that you?" Rebecca asked furrowing her brows together.

"Oh you are Mommies' smart little baby. I knew you would know right away that I was your mother!" The woman that used to be Elita One said squealing with happiness.

"How I thought you were…"

"Dead no I am alive and well though I am still mad at Omega for taking you away from me. He was the one who forced Orion into taking you away from me. I mean the one time you almost die and everyone thinks I am not a fit mother." She babbled making Becks wonder if Jess knew that there mother was alive.

She tried to lift her arms but it wasn't working. Looking down Becks noticed that she had been strapped to the car seat. Blackarachnia must have noticed this as she commented on it.

"No struggling dear I just got you back." She purred happily as a dark look crossed her face.

"But mommy I just wanted to give you a hug." Becks thought she must have said something right as the spidery woman stopped the car on the side of the road and got out.

Opening the door she freed Becks from her confines and let her outside the car. Becks hugged the boney woman feeling sick as she did it. As her mother turned to get back in the car Becks pulled out the stun gun Orion insisted that she always carry at all times. After shutting the passenger side door she moved around to the driver seat. Hopping in and hitting the lock button after shutting the door Becks' hit the gas as she took off in the still running car.

Jess felt like she was choking as something felt like it was suffocating her. She ripped at her mouth, nose and throat but nothing helped.

"She is going into cardiac arrest!" Ratchet said before growling out "Clear!" He hit her with the paddles to shock her back to life. "I am sorry Optimus but she dead." Ratchet choked out with grief coating his voice.

"Jessica!" Becks called out as she kneeled next to her sister.

"Rebecca you disobeyed a direct order putting yourself and everyone else in trouble." Blue eyes filled with furry looked over to Orion and growled at him.

She noticed that he was fingering the All Spark. Angry she gets up and takes the stone out of his hands. The silver band around Jess' wrist is still there. Moving a shaky finger over the cool metal she lets out a nervous laugh while she puts the misshapen stone back into the setting.

Ratchet stopped him from going after the stone. "Stop it Optimus Prim it is over Megatron is no more." Prim frowned but stood down.

Slowly Becks could see the twitching of Jess' body and she smiled as the girl shot up off the ground. Pulling the platinum blond into a hug Becks starts to cry as everything she once knew had been ripped away from her. Her sister her own flesh and blood was hurt and abused over the greed of adults. She vowed that from then on she would protect her and Bumblebee.

Bee moved over and touched her back as Jess sat there limply in her arms still unsure of herself. But it was a happy moment that had Ratchet smiling as his charges had finally grown pasted old rivalries.

That had been a year ago right now Becks was looking for her keys as Jess rushed down the steps. The silver haired girl tossed a ring of keys over to the sunny blond who caught them with ease.

"Thanks sis you really good at finding things." She said jogging to the door as her sister pulled the door open.

"It showed me where they were." Jess said pointing to the silver band around her wrist. And more to the stone that was keeping her alive.

They got in the dark orange car where Bee was sitting waiting for them. He smiled at Becks with a loving look. "Took you both long enough to get ready." Bee said, Jess turn around and punch him in the arm. "Owe that hurts!" Bee whined which had both girls rolling their eyes.

"So I am going to visit mom. Do you want to come?" Jess asked turning to look at her sister.

"I am never going near that nut job again. I still don't know how you stand to visit her." Becks said as she turned out of the driveway.

"Yea..." Jess muttered under her breath. 'Though if what it says is true two more visits and she really will be dead.' Jess thought keeping it to herself. "So when are the two of you tying the knot?" The couple blushed as she changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Yea we are still far too young to get married."

"Exactly and what about collage and getting a job."

"Yes we are still not ready for that step."

The two said trying to get Jess to stop bringing the subject up. "But the both of you are wealthy since grandfather left us all something. And both of you have known each other since you were what five, six years old?" Jess said trying to get them to see reason. But the two weren't hearing of it as Becks turned on the radio which at the moment was playing their favorite song.

"You two are amazing." Bee said shaking his head as the two sisters rocked out to the music. Ending the conversation perfectly as Becks drove them to school.


End file.
